


Everyone Has Their Own Kink

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Plot What Plot, b/d, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Blair has to reveal something to Jim when they first make love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Has Their Own Kink

## Everyone Has Their Own Kink

by Rafes Panda

Author's website:  <http://www.geocities.com/panda_in_hiding/>

I disclaim the whole Sentinel universe.

Sorry for the bad formatting guys; it was all right before I posted the stories to the archive. They will all be up on my website soon.

WARNING: A virgin Blair and Autoerotic asphyxiation. If this squicks you, don't read.

* * *
    
    
            Blair crept slowly up the stairs behind his taller, buff partner. His sweaty hand was grasped tightly in Jim's stronger one, and Blair swallowed hard, praying silently that the Sentinel could not detect the thundering of his heart. Thoughts raced through his head: confusion, worry, anxiety, and excitement. How would he tell Jim what he needed, now that this was finally happening?
            "Are you okay, Chief?" Jim asked in a husky voice when they had reached the top of the stairs. Blair put on his best smile and nodded, but felt his own cheeks flush. Ellison pulled the younger man in close and brought his hands up to Blair's blushing face, sinking his fingers into the long silky curls.
            "You are so fucking beautiful, Blair," Jim whispered just before latching onto his Guide's full lips. Sandburg groaned into the kiss, letting Jim's tongue slide into his moist heat, battling with his own. He slid his hands up to hold Jim's wrists as the kiss deepened, and Blair secretly imagined those strong, heavy hands wrapping themselves around his neck, squeezing over his throat, tighter and tighter... 
            The kiss finally broke apart when Jim found himself panting. He was a little surprised when Blair drew in a sharp gasp and closed his smoky blue eyes, his shorter body swaying a little.
            "Whoa, Chief, easy there. Sorry about that, little buddy. You got me lost... You okay in there?" Jim sounded genuinely worried, and when Blair had finally recovered a few seconds later from his fantasy, the younger man looked up from under long lashes and nodded, licking his swollen lips suggestively. 
            "I love you so much, Jim, you know that, right?" Blair's voice was thick and breathless, making Detective Ellison groan quietly and hope his erection didn't pop out of the confines of his boxers.
            "Of course I know it, baby. I love you, too." The Sentinel picked his Guide up and maneuvered him backwards until he could lay the nearly naked man onto the bed. "Let's get these off, shall we?" Jim grinned and tugged at Blair's boxers. Sandburg squirmed and tried to hide his partial erection. 
            "Jim, wait-I... There's something I need to... To let you know, first," Blair stammered, blushing at the thought of letting his roommate of three years know his deep secrets. Ellison paused and glanced up, tilting his head slightly and gazing at his lover with a concerned, confused expression. Blair knew that his mate had picked up on his staccato heartbeat, and he sighed wearily.
            "Chief, I won't judge you, you know that. Nothing you tell me could make me love you any less." The older man crawled up the bed to rest over Blair's body, their faces aligned. "You don't have to be afraid of telling me anything." Sandburg closed his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat, knowing that no matter what Jim said, his confession would still come as a major shock. Blair felt a butterfly-light kiss on his temple, then Jim's mouth moved down his jaw line and onto his throat, pausing to suck on his Adam's apple. Blair groaned and stiffened slightly, arching his chest off the bed. Jim chuckled low in his throat. "Getting anxious, are we?" Without further warning, Jim's mouth attacked the hairy chest below him, lips latching onto a nipple and teeth tugging gently. Blair gasped and reached up to hold on to Jim's head. Ellison wouldn't allow it, snatching up his lover's hands and holding them down in his own, immediately feeling the surge of Blair's cock filling against his stomach. 
            "You like this, baby? You like me holding you down," Jim growled, gazing up at Blair's sweaty face and trying not to grin at the enthusiastic nod. He lowered his head again and began sucking on the left nipple, tugging on the small silver ring with the tip of his tongue. Blair's chest heaved and a slight whining sound came from above. Jim's head dipped lower, lips blazing a hot, wet trail to Blair's navel, where he swirled his tongue around, pushing in and out of the little belly button until his lover was trembling beneath him, tugging just slightly at the grip he still had on the slender wrists. Jim stopped and rose from the bed slowly, gaining an anguished 
    look from Sandburg. 
            "You know, Chief, needing to be restrained during sex isn't anything to be ashamed of. We all have our kinks." With that, Ellison made his way to the dresser by the stairs, tugging open a bottom drawer and rummaging around until he pulled out a pair of silk ties. Creeping back over to the bed slowly, he reached for Blair's hand, bringing it up towards the metal bars that served as the wall of the loft. Tying one end of the silk around his Guide's wrist, Jim did the same with the other before tying the ends together securely behind the bar. The Sentinel could feel his mate's hot breath coming out in quick pants against his chest, and when he moved back from the bed, he smiled at Blair's wide blue eyes. "Good enough?" He asked softly. Blair nodded a little and cleared his throat.
            "Uh, yeah," he said in a high pitched, nervous tone. Jim climbed back in bed and pulled Blair's shorts off at last, growing dizzy at the sight of Blair's huge erection. 
            "Blair. I want to take you. Will you let me?" Jim asked, the need evident in his voice. He growled at Blair's encouraging nod and dove in for another kiss, arousal flowing through his body when he felt his lover struggle weakly against the bonds. "Do you need a safe word, baby?" Jim asked after they had broken apart. Blair shook his head, and Jim sensed a `but' coming. "Go on, say it, Chief," He prodded when nothing came.
            "It's just... Can I tell you something else?"
            "That's what I'm hoping for."
            "I just, sometimes, need something more to... Uh..."
            "Sandburg, please spit it out. I won't be upset, okay? I promise."
            "Well, I need to um... To be deprived of, ah... Oh hell, I need you to choke me, Jim." Blair felt his partner stiffen above him, and immediately closed his eyes, bracing for the onslaught of angry words. Instead, Ellison sighed deeply, cursing under his breath. Blair felt the larger man flop down beside him on the bed, and he dared to open his eyes, slowly. Jim's cock had lost interest in this particular fetish.
            "Dammit, Chief, how can I do that to you? I love you, I could never bring myself to hurt you like that!" Jim's voice broke on the last words and Blair felt foolish for ever mentioning it.
            "Jim, listen to me for a minute, okay?" Blair paused for a moment, contemplating before continuing his educational dialogue. "It is perfectly safe to practice this kind of fetish when you're with a partner. I know you can use your senses to tell when I'm in danger, Jim... I know you won't hurt me. It's just something I... Something I need."
            "Are you saying that you can't come without... Erotic asphyxiation?" Jim's voice had gotten an edge of anger to it now, and Blair shivered in the darkness.     "I-no... I'm just-"
            "Sandburg..." Jim covered his eyes with his hand, sitting on the edge of the bed with his shoulders slumped in defeat. "When did this come about? Don't tell me all your girlfriends went for this kind of thing."
            "My, um... I never really went- that far- with my girlfriends, Jim..."
            "What? With any of them? No fucking way are you a virgin, Chief. Don't you tell me you're a virgin!" Jim was pacing now, and Blair lay shivering in the confines of the bed.
            "Jim, despite what you may think of me, I am not a table leg! I love you, big guy. I wasn't about to jump into bed with anyone who seemed attractive to me at the time!"
            "Not even in high school? In college? You have never had sex before!" The last was a statement rather than a question, as if Jim were saying it to himself, finally realizing the truth of the words. "Damn. You've never had sex, and you want me to fuck you?"
            "That was the idea," Blair said, trying to force a smile. "I have been with guys before, Jim, but none of them could make me come. A few made suggestions, but I never figured out the problem until..."
            "Until what, Sandburg?" Jim asked softly, his voice trembling a little. He was a detective, he had worked in vice, in some pretty nasty cases, and he had an idea of what was about to be said.
            "Until I, uh... I figured it out on my own."
            "You WHAT? God-! Sandburg, how on Earth did you manage that? Wait, don't tell me! I don't want to know how my partner decided to find out his sexual fetish and risk his own damn life by trying..." Jim paused and took a deep breath, pacing some more. "Do you have any idea-"
            "Yes, Jim, I know how dangerous it is! I know it's potentially hazardous to practice erotic asphyxiation while masturbating, okay? What was I supposed to do, just saunter up to you one day and say, `Oh, Jim, by the way, I need you to help me out with my taboo fetish here!'?"
            "Chief... I'm sorry I blew up, okay? I'm sorry, I just... It's hard to accept this. I can't ever imagine myself doing that to you. I don't think I can." Jim sat down on the bed beside Blair and brushed back a few of the stray curls, running his finger lightly up the younger man's face.
            "Jim?" Blair whispered tentatively. "Please? Just give it a try, okay? You don't have to really choke me, you could just... I could just..." 
            "Shhh..." Jim pressed one finger to Blair's lips and leaned in closer. "I know, Chief. Do you trust me?" Blair nodded and accepted the kiss his lover bestowed, knowing Jim was exploring the tastes and textures inside his mouth. Blair resisted the urge to groan and reveled in the silence and small sounds of kissing for several moments. "Okay, Blair. I'll try."
            A tube of lubricant seemed to magically appear, and for a fleeting moment, Blair wondered where the condoms were hidden. He felt Jim lightly straddle his leg and shivered a little. Without saying a word more, the Sentinel uncapped the lube and squirted some into his palm, then took hold of his own slightly hard cock and began to stroke himself. Watching with wide eyes, Blair felt a fire burning deep inside, spreading up into his throat and down into his toes. Jim grew harder and the head of his cock leaked pre-cum. Icy blue eyes gazed darkly at Blair's face under lids heavy with arousal. 
            "You want me inside you, baby? You can't wait, can you? I don't blame you, Chief. You've waited so long... Just for me..." Jim released his cock and 
    lowered his head, suddenly taking Blair's thick penis into his hot mouth. Sandburg arched off the bed, nearly howling with pleasure. The sensation of fire flowed through all of his sensitive nerves and made stars burst behind his closed eyes. His dick got marginally harder, and Jim fought to take it all in, letting the head brush the back of his throat. For several moments Jim marveled at the taste, taking in the salty mixture of musk and pre-cum and swirling his tongue around the head and the underside of Blair's dick. Only once the Guide's legs were trembling again did Jim finally work his slick finger into his lover's asshole gently. Blair jerked a bit at the intrusion but was immediately pushing back down on the digit, demanding more. Chuckling slightly around his mouthful of penis, Jim worked a second finger into the tight passage. Seconds later, he was digging around inside for that one small sweet spot. When he found it and stroked it several times, he did hear Blair shout, and then begin babbling in some unknown dialect. Still, Blair's cock was hard but unrelenting. Jim imagined what it could possibly be like to stay hard for so long, not being able to come until... He shuddered a little at the thought and held Blair's hips down when the younger man began to thrust enthusiastically. After another moment of stretching the slicked hole of Sandburg's ass, Jim released the cock in his mouth with a loud slurp and licked his lips in a feline fashion.
            "Don't worry, baby," Jim comforted when Blair groaned at the loss. "I'm coming now." The bigger man braced his cock at the entrance to his partner's body and paused. "You ready for this?" Blair nodded quickly and met Jim's eyes, not speaking with words but with a look. Ellison nodded back and slowly pushed in, feeling the skin around his Guide's hole stretch to accommodate his erection. Both men moaned long and loud at their joining, and Jim cast his eyes heavenward, sending a silent prayer for courage to do what his mate had asked.
            "God, Jim... Oh, shit, this is amazing," Blair breathed out once Jim had slid in to the hilt. He contracted his muscles and grinned at the answering groan from the Sentinel. "Don't you zone on me, man. Jim..."
            "I'm... Here, Chief..."
            "Make love to me, Jim." The whispered request made Ellison's heart swell with love for his mate. Jim leaned over and kissed Blair soundly, wondering how he could ever bring himself to wrap his hands around his Guide's throat. He broke apart and squeezed his eyes shut tight against the image and started moving slowly. He pulled out and thrust back in with a smooth but slow movement. He heard a small grunt underneath him, and the familiar heartbeat picked up a little. 
            "Fuck, yes! Oh man, Jim..." Blair panted and swallowed hard, tugging a little more at the ties around his wrists. Jim moved a little faster, angling a bit to hit his lover's prostate. Sandburg was trembling and moaning loudly through clenched teeth within moments. Jim watched in wonder as Blair's curls stuck to his sweaty face, and the younger man grew flushed and frantic, but didn't come. 
            "Jim, please!" The unspoken plea sent a sharp pain through the Sentinel's heart, but he gathered up all his courage and before he could change his mind, quickly covered his mate's nose and mouth with one large hand, halting the back and forth motion that had had the damp curl flying across the pillow. Blair's eyes 
    grew wide above Jim's hand, and the warm blue depths spoke of a split second fear before melting into complete trust and love. Jim clenched his teeth and ignored the warning bells in his head, turning his hearing up until he could detect the slightly elevated heartbeat of his Guide. He grasped Blair's now throbbing erection with his other hand and began to stroke roughly, still thrusting in and out of the hot passage as quickly as he could. 
            "Come on, Blair... Come for me!" Jim's voice was pained, but the words came from honest love. Ellison watched the expressive smoky eyes grow slightly glazed and fill with tears, and as Blair tugged at the bonds holding his wrists, he told himself this was a normal reaction. Blair was fine, and he was going to come. A 
    small grunting noise came from under Jim's heavy hand and the glazed eyes grew heavy and closed, sending the tears spilling over onto sweaty, flushed cheeks. Blair felt his head spin and could hear his own heartbeat rushing in his ears. Jim hit his prostate again, and the sensation, combined with the over-sensitized stimulation in his brain made his balls tighten up. He managed a small grunt and closed his eyes, feeling the tips of his fingers tingling sharply. He gripped the ties around his wrists and arched off the bed in a sudden burst of energy before the lightning of climax raced through his veins and sent an explosion into his head. He felt the warmth fill him up inside, then everything went silent and black.
            Jim panicked when Blair arched off the bed and came all in one instant, but the sight was more beautiful than anything he had ever seen, and he felt his own orgasm rip through him and his seed erupted deep inside Blair. He removed his hands quickly and toppled over beside his lover, momentarily stunned and exhausted. He checked his guide's heartbeat and found it to be rapid but too faint. He had expected Blair to draw in a sharp gasp once his hand had been removed, but there were only slow, uneven breaths, almost undetectable without Sentinel hearing. 
            "Shit! Blair!" Jim sat up, closing his eyes against the sudden wave of dizziness and took Sandburg's face between his hands. He shook gently and fought to wake his lover from the darkness. He pressed his lips to Blair's and breathed for him, even though the younger man was taking enough air in to survive. It wasn't 
    enough for Jim. "Come on, Chief! Wake up!" He pleaded, tears in his eyes and panic in his voice. Finally, a small groan emanated from the parted lips. It was several seconds before the smoky blue eyes opened slowly, still hazy from the extraordinary climax. Jim smiled in relief and kissed Blair softly again.
            "Chief, I hope you enjoyed that, cause I'm not sure I can do it again." Blair blinked until his eyes focused on the concerned face above him. He tugged 
    experimentally and found his wrists still tied, but Jim immediately set to work untying them. By the time he was freed, Blair was more coherent and aware. He snuggled up into his blessed protector's warmth and smiled as the comforter was pulled over them. 
            "Jim... That was only the third orgasm I have ever had in my life. And I think it may have been the best."
            Jim snorted. "May have been, Chief?" He asked in disbelief.
            "Okay, definitely was."
            "Hey, Sandburg, doesn't that little kink of yours pose a threat to the few trillion brain cells you've got stored up there?" Blair was silent for a moment at the question, which made Jim frown with worry and the younger man giggled at the expression.
            "Nah, I don't think so." Jim smiled and kissed the top of the curly-haired head.
            "Good, cause I still need my brilliant little guppy with me."
            "Ji-im!" Blair whined. "Shuddup and lemme sleep."
    

The End 

* * *

End Everyone Has Their Own Kink by Rafes Panda: rafes_panda@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
